Oublier - OS Jacob Black
by Trendie
Summary: Vous êtes-vous déjà demandé, si, durant son absence, Jacob avait rencontré des personnes ? Où, ce qu'il avait bien pu faire ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a poussé à rentrer chez lui ? "On tient toujours du lieu dont on vient."


Bonjour à tous ! Voici un petit OS sur Jacob Black que j'ai écrit pour l'une de mes lectrices sur une autre plate-forme. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Oublier :**

Forks, Seattle et enfin le Canada. Partir avait été mon seul but au début, puis ensuite un notre est venue éclairer ma route. L'imprégnation. Je sionnais les rues, les magasins, les cafés ...tout. Mais jamais cela n'arriva. Je voulais m'imprégner. Pour oublier. Pour l'oublier _elle_ , la seule fille qui hantait mes pensées. Bella. Mais elle avait fait son choix. Elle allait l'épouser. Rien que de penser à ça, j'ai envie de vomir. Comment aimer un être qui n'est pas humain ? Un mort-vivant ? Une pensée plus effroyable me traversa l'esprit. Et si Bella devenait comme eux ? Je savais que c'est ce qu'elle voulait mais, l'imaginer aussi froide que la glace et dur comme le marbre ne me plaisait guère.

Je me trouvais assis sur l'un de ces tabourets qui se trouve devant les bars. J'étais là, mon verre maintenant vide devant mes yeux. Le regard perdu dans mes pensées. Je n'entendis pas le barman m'indiquer qu'il fermait.

Je sortais du bar, remettant ma veste, et parti sans savoir où allait. Je laissais mes pas me guider. Au bout de dix minutes de marche dans la nuit j'arrivais devant un grand portail ouvert. Je regardais un peu plus loin et vis que j'étais à l'entrée d'un parc. J'entrais donc, et allais m'asseoir sur un banc illuminé par un réverbère. L'alcool que j'avais ingurgité commençait à faire son effet et peu à peu je sombrais.

Ce furent les cris des enfants qui me réveillèrent. La lumière du jour était insupportable, je mis par réflexe mes mains devant les yeux.

\- Dure soirée ?

Je sursautais et me tournais pour voir une jeune femme de mon âge me regardait avec un petit sourire.

\- Elles le sont toutes en ce moment.

La jeune femme brune s'installa à mes côtés avant de me répondre :

\- Pour moi aussi, tu vois la petite fille là-bas ?

Elle me désigna une petite fille d'environ deux ans, le sourire aux lèvres, qui jouait entourait d'autres enfants. La ressemblance avec la fille qui se trouvait à mes côtés était frappante.

\- C'est ma fille. Et à partir du moment où j'ai dit à son père que j'étais enceinte, il est parti. Plus de nouvelles depuis.  
\- Je suis désolé.  
\- C'est pas ta faute.  
\- Je sais, mais je sais que c'est pas facile, j'ai grandi qu'avec mon père. Ma mère est morte quand j'avais cinq ans.  
\- Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi.  
\- Pas trop, mais je m'en suis remis. Mais il m'arrive de repenser à elle et parfois des larmes m'échappent. Je sais pas très viril.  
\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à avoir un cœur.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'arrivais à parler à cette inconnue de tout et de rien. Peut-être justement car c'est une inconnue. Je ne me souviens pas m'être autant ouvert à quelqu'un, même pas à mes meilleurs potes, Quil et Embry. Et Bella ? Et voilà, moi qui voulais l'oublier.

\- J'ai adoré parler avec toi, mais je dois y allait Zoé doit avoir faim. À bientôt j'espère !  
\- Moi aussi. Au fait, moi c'est Jacob.  
\- Sarrah.

Je souris pour cacher ma surprise. Et elle partit rejoindre sa fille. Sarrah. Comme ma mère. La tristesse m'envahit de nouveau et je repartis dans ce bar. Un verre, puis deux, trois ...  
Tout ce mélanger dans ma tête, les souvenirs avec Bella, avec ma mère, Quil, Embry, Rachel et Becca ( mes sœurs aînées ), Seth, et même avec ces tarées de Paul et Jared.

 _Flash :_  
 _  
_\- Alors, tu la revois quand ?  
\- Quil !  
\- Bah quoi ? Je me renseigne c'est tout ... Vois pas là des intentions mal placées.

Je lançais à Quil un regard pour qu'il comprenne bien que je ne croyais pas. On se trouvait dans mon garage à réparer la voiture de ce crétin. Et depuis cinq minutes, Quil n'arrêtait pas de me tanner pour en savoir plus sur Bella.

\- Et donc, tu la revois quand ?

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Avant de lui lancer une clé à molette sur la tête qui rattrapa de justesse en faisant gonfler ses muscles de son bras. Je levais les yeux au ciel. Ce mec et ses muscles une grande histoire d'amour.

 _Fin du flash_  
 _  
_Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres en repensant à ses moments avec Quil il ou n'arrêtait pas de me demander de revoir Bella. Parfois ces moments-là de ma vie me semblent si proches, comme si c'était hier. Et parfois, j'ai l'impression de ne jamais les avoirs vécus. Comme si ces souvenirs étaient ce d'une autre personne.

\- Un autre verre s'il vous plaît !

Aussitôt servis, aussitôt but ! Un boucan infernal arriva à mes pauvres oreilles. Je tournais la tête et vis une bande de filles déjantées entrées dans le bar. Un enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Et qui dit ceci, dit mariage. Et qui dit mariage, dit ... Bella. Je n'arrivais pas à l'oublier. Même les shots de tequila, vodka et tout autre alcool, ne m'aidaient pas.  
Je ne rêvais que d'une chose : l'oublier. Passer à autre chose. Vivre une vie, le plus normalement possible, enfin le plus normalement possible dans mon cas. Un loup-garou. Un rire nerveux m'échappa. Quelle vie minable, que mon existence. À quoi bon vivre ? La fin n'était pas la même pour tout le monde ? La mort. Tu parles, je n'aurai pas cette chance. (*). Je levais les yeux vers les lumières qui éclairaient le bar. Perdu. Et seul.  
Soudain je repensais à cette fille, que j'avais rencontrée au parc. Je regrettais de ne pas m'être imprégné d'elle. Elle était pourtant si parfaite. Un bruit de verre cassé me sortit de mes pensées.

\- Désolé.

Rien de bien intéressant, un client maladroit. La routine. Je fermais les yeux, m'échappant de ce monde, durant quelques minutes. Les plus belles depuis longtemps.

Je sentis mon portable vibré dans ma poche, ce qui m'obligea à rouvrir les yeux. Un appel de Quil. Je ne les comptes même plus, entre lui et Embry, ils ont dû battre des records. Poussé par je ne sais quelle force, je répondis à son appel :

\- Allo vieux.  
\- Jack ? C'est bien toi ?  
\- Ouais, enfin ce qu'il en reste.  
\- Comment tu vas mec ?  
\- Ça peut aller et toi ?  
\- Ça va ... Heu attend une seconde.

Il ne ma fallu pas plus pour comprendre que la petite Claire, son imprégnée, ne devait pas être loin. Et ce que j'entendis vient confirmer mes pensées :

\- Attend Claire, je suis au téléphone là ... Tu veux ton seau ? ... Ah bah bravo ! J'ai du sable partout maintenant ... Et ça te fait rire ... Non pleure pas ...

\- Hé Jack ? T'es toujours là ?  
\- Dominé par une fille ... Mon petit Quil a bien changé !  
\- Ah ah.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes je raccrochais. L'appel avec Quil m'avait redonné espoir. Et il m'avait fait comprendre que je n'étais pas chez moi ici. C'est La Push, ma maison. Le seul endroit au monde où je me sens vraiment moi. Et j'en avais déduit une chose. Quel meilleur endroit au monde, que celui où l'on est le mieux, pour trouver son âme-sœur ?  
Je payais la note élevée au barman, pris ma veste, mon portable et rentrais chez moi. Mais avant il fallait que je lui dise au revoir. J'espérais la trouver au parc. Et j'avais raison. Elle était là, assise sur un banc, le regard porté sur sa petite merveille.

\- Hey !  
\- Oh Jacob ! Je perdais espoir de te revoir un jour !  
\- Salut Sarrah, je suis venu pour te dire au revoir.  
\- Comment ça ?

Je m'installais sur le banc et commençais mon récit :

\- Je n'habite pas ici, j'habite dans une petite réserve, mais j'ai eu le cœur brisé par amour.  
\- On en est tous là, mais vas-y continue.  
\- Oui c'est vrai, j'ai erré pendant plusieurs mois. J'ai essayé d'oublier, en vain. Mais j'ai enfin compris que ce que je cherchais depuis mon départ, était depuis toujours chez moi. Il m'en a fallu du temps, mais j'y suis arrivé, et je repars donc. Et si je te dis à toi au revoir, alors que l'on ne se connaît pas tant que ça. C'est car tu es la seule personne qui m'a aidé, quand j'étais loin de ma famille, loin des miens. Alors merci, je ne t'oubliais pas Sarrah.  
\- Rowld.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Je m'appelle Sarrah Rowld.  
\- Merci Sarrah Rowld, grâce à toi j'ai réussi. J'ai réussi à l'oublier.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis !_


End file.
